


Price of Your Greed

by sqlangelos



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: College AU, F/M, Mentions of Yue - Freeform, Multi, aang is a environmental science major, and bisexual too, damn the gaang loves science dont they, fuck ozai, katara is a medical major, purple people i put zk in this for you, sokka and suki are badasses, sokka and suki but as assasins who are in love, sokka is an astronomy major, suki is a martial arts major, toph is a earth sciences major, zuko is a law major
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:55:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27715097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sqlangelos/pseuds/sqlangelos
Summary: Sokka and Suki have been assassins for years, but as they continue to do their jobs they get a request from somebody close to them.
Relationships: Katara/Zuko (Avatar), Sokka/Suki (Avatar)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	Price of Your Greed

**Author's Note:**

> okay hi! kinda wrote this just to see sukka being badass idiots in love together. hope you enjoy. 
> 
> minor warning on this chapter for a mention of somebody being sex offender, but it is very brief and only mentioned once. as you can see in the archive warnings, theres also extreme violence and death.

“It’s not that hard to unlock a door,” Suki sighed at Sokka. He had been picking at the deadbolt for over a minute now. 

“I almost got it, just give me a second,” was his only reply. He looked very focused on his task. Seconds later, the lock was undone. 

“Finally,” she rolled her eyes, moving to open the door and go through it. “Thought you were about to get us caught.”

“I would never do that,” he followed her inside, closing the door and locking it back behind him. “If we got caught I simply would have said that we were the owners’ niece and nephew who were staying over for the night.”

“Ah, yes, of course,” Suki kept her voice somewhat low, but still loud enough that if you listened close enough while in a different room you could still hear her. “But why wouldn’t they leave it unlocked, or come to the door to help us.” 

“They forgot and are already asleep,” Sokka suggested, still following Suki around the house that neither of them had been to before. 

“I think he’s home alone,” Suki stopped tapping Sokka on the shoulder to get his attention from the photo frames on the wall. 

“He’s in here,” Sokka tilted his head back and forth two times toward the door. “There’s a shower running in there. Or some type of water. I vouch we wait for him to get out. I would  _ not  _ like to look at a naked old man.” 

“Of course we’re gonna wait until he gets out,” Suki groaned at him. “I’m just gonna look around. I don’t think I’ve ever been in a house this big.” 

“This place is huge,” he agreed. “Whoever is gonna inherit this place better thank us.” 

“I think they’d miss their dead loved one more,” she said as he picked up a tiny train figurine. 

“It was a joke, smartass,” Sokka grimaced. “Oh this old dude collects trains? That’s kind of cute.” 

“He’s a sex offender,” Suki scoffed, taking the train out of his hands and putting it back where he had picked it up from. “You don’t have to touch everything.”

“That doesn’t mean I can’t,” he replied, picking up a set of coasters and putting them into his pocket. 

“You don’t even use coasters,” she watched him put them away. 

“I can start,” he continued to look around. “Plus they’d look good on the coffee table and on the side tables. I might go looking to see if they have any more of these somewhere around here.”

“Just don’t do anything stupid,” Suki sighed. She thought about how the cork board coasters would look against the dark wood his apartment was accented with. He was right, it would look good. 

Sokka began his journey for coasters throughout the big house, Suki stayed near the hall that the bathroom was on and entered the man’s room. A completely empty California king bed sat directly in the middle, covered with a dark red comforter. Just by the look of the room you could tell that the man was rich. Golds accented the room, making a soft light within the darkness. There was also a dimmed chandelier, hanging from the ceiling. This house  _ was  _ nice. 

There wasn’t really much to look at, just old European paintings hung on the walls. They travelled over to a door, she expected it to be a closet, and she was right. Her fingers flew through the suits and ties and everything else that was stored in there. Nothing in there surprised her. 

When she heard footsteps come into the room she began to slightly panic. Though she was ready, she still didn’t know where Sokka was or if he was okay. She shut the door of the closet back to how it was when she found it, closing herself inside. The man didn’t come to the closet, which was very good. She was planning to jump out, but then she heard what sounded like skin-on-skin. Either something that would make her want to vomit was happening or Sokka had heard the shower’s noises die down. 

Peeping through the cracks of the doors, she saw that it was thankfully Sokka. She readied the small dagger in her hand and opened the closet door. The first thing she realized was that Sokka was on the ground and he had blood on his face, but so did the other man who was leaning over him. Neither of them had seemed to notice her. 

Sokka was pinned to the ground, but was able to kick his legs up and hit the other, causing him immense pain. Once he had rolled off Sokka, he crawled away and stood up. The man was still on the floor. 

“You wanna finish him?” Sokka jerked his head to the man on the floor. He was now sprawled out and breathing heavily. Suki only nodded in response. 

Approaching the man, she leaned over him and quickly embedded the dagger into his meaty throat. He made small noises, realizing that he was dying. Once his eyes had closed, she took away the dagger and wiped it off on his clothes. 

“Did you get your coasters?” she asked him, putting the weapon back into her pocket.

“Yeah,” his eyes tracked down to the dead man. “Let’s get out of here. You drive?”

Suki nodded her head, walking back the same way that she had come. It was almost eleven at night, which meant it was dark. Sokka was terrible at driving during the night. Almost everybody knew. Once they were back in Sokka’s Honda Civic, he reached into the glove department and pulled out some alcohol wipes and bandages. Suki’s eyes wandered back and forth between him and the road as she drove down the dark streets. 

The most important thing on his mind at the moment was wrapping his bruised and bloodied hand. They had successfully completed what they were told to do, but also had to face minor consequences of sometimes getting hurt. It was nothing that he wouldn’t get over. After all, he had dealt with much worse. The good news was that he wasn’t dying. 

Part of him felt bad for what they had done, but the more conscious part of him knew that if they hadn’t done what they were told, he would be in much more pain right now than what he was. The thin gauze bandage that he was using was now wrapped somewhat tightly around his hand. Pink dots spotted where his knuckles were as he slightly bled through the thin material. He would have to use some of his sister’s medical supplies once he got back to their apartment. 

The bandage was probably prone to come off, but it was good enough for now. He’d undo it once he had another person he was sent after. He remembered how the man was choking him on the ground and his eyes glanced over to Suki. She had that look of concentration she always had when she was… well, concentrating. It could be on anything from schoolwork, driving, or thinking about theories on a rom-com they had watched together while procrastinating. 

Sokka looked down at his hands again. He was proud of his work; both of the bandage that wrapped around his hand and what he had done to the man who he had left in his own house. Suki had actually killed the man, but she probably would have had to do more if it weren’t for Sokka beating him to the ground beforehand. 

If it weren’t for Suki, who was silent next to him while driving them home, he could have been the dead one instead of the person who they had actually been hired to kill. It was nearly the thousandth time that she had saved his ass. There was one thing satisfying about his job; money. Depending on who he killed and who had hired them, they made large amounts of money in bulk. Both of them needed it, though. When most people think of assassins, they think of ultimate killing machines that do their job 24/7. But realistically, they led normal lives when they were not holding a weapon to somebody’s throat or making arrangements to do so. 

Katara, surprisingly, had not yet caught onto his secret job. Even after all the times that he had asked for her help to make bandages or even questions about how dead bodies decayed. At this point, he didn’t even try to keep it a secret from his little sister. If she didn’t know by now she may never find out. The reason he had asked her all of the questions that he had was because she was a medical major. Everytime he asks her something about medicine or about death, she just rolls her eyes and says: “Sokka, I’ve barely started the  _ actual _ medical stuff yet.” Sokka, Suki, Katara, and all of their friends attended the same universities, Ba Sing Se University. They all had different majors and interests, but they still all got along fairly good. 

The only one out of their six-person friend group that actually knew they were assassins was Zuko. One night, they had both come back and ran into him. It was hard to explain why you were covered in blood to anybody with a brain. Zuko had kept it a secret, which had surprised both of them. They somewhat expected him to tell everyone else that two of his best friends were murderers. 

When it came to who they killed, they had no limits. If they were hired to kill someone and were paid good money for it, they would do it. They enjoyed getting rid of people who were monsters rather than just random people who somebody had an argument with. 

Sokka and Suki were a pair, it was almost like they couldn’t fight alone. There hadn’t been an occasion yet of which they had to, and there hopefully never will be. The most life-threatening mission they had been on together yet was the one they had just got done with. It had really only threatened Sokka’s because of a mistake  _ he  _ made, but luckily she had been able to recover and save him from it. 

“I can’t  _ believe  _ you hurt yourself,” Suki huffed. 

“I’m not really hurt,” Sokka shrugged. “Just very tired. Glad you drove home.”

“That old dude almost killed you,” her eyebrows furrowed. She was somewhat concerned for him. “I don’t think I’ve ever seen that from you.”

“Just tired, I told you already,” he replied again in a monotone voice. “Stayed up all night doing a paper for astrophysics.”

“That class really drains you, doesn’t it?” Suki reached out to open the door to the apartment complex that they lived in. 

“It’s made me want to change my major plenty of times,” he walked through the door that she had opened for him. “If the professor was nice then maybe it’d be better. He’s the only one that fits any stereotype my high school teachers told me.” 

“If it’s affecting you this bad then maybe you should change majors,” Suki suggested. 

“No, no, definitely not,” Sokka scoffed and shook his head. “I don’t want to have to change my career path and everything. It’s just one little class giving me all this trouble; I’ll get past it.” 

“Hopefully,” she laughed.

“You say that as if I’m  _ not  _ going to pass the course,” he had stopped walking. They were at the door of the apartment that he and his sister shared. “Well, good night. I’ll see you tomorrow I guess.”

“‘Night,” Suki said simply as he unlocked the door and entered. Her place was actually on the third floor, two more stories up. She lived alone. 

When Sokka entered, he immediately saw that Zuko was sitting on his couch. It wasn’t that surprising, considering he had been opening the door to seeing him for the past couple of days now. Neither of them seemed to speak to each other, and just made a small bit of eye contact before Sokka walked to the refrigerator and pulled out a cold bottle of water. 

“Why’d you get home so late?” Zuko asked as Sokka sat down on one of the barstools. 

“Why are you here so late?” Sokka retaliated, knowing that Zuko knew the answer to the question he had just asked. 

“I was about to leave, but then Katara got in the shower,” the scarred man replied. “I didn’t want to leave without saying goodbye.” 

“Were you guys watching something?” he turned towards the television, images were flashing across it. “Looks like whatever it’s on now is boring.” 

“It kinda is, but it’s what she wanted to watch,” Zuko shrugged. “I didn’t pay attention one bit.”

When they heard the bathroom door open, they both stopped talking about their distaste in the film Katara had chosen. Her brown hair now appeared black as it was still somewhat damp from her shower. 

“Hey, Sokka,” she yawned gently into her hand as she sat down on the couch. “Where were you at all night?”

“I went to go eat,” Sokka lied to her. Hopefully Zuko would back him up if needed. 

“Did you have any leftovers?” Katara turned her head to him. 

“No, why?” he shook his head. 

“That way we wouldn’t have to make anything tomorrow,” she sighed slightly. “I started to get used to not having to cook every night for us. Can you go out every night?” 

“Then he wouldn’t have any money,” Zuko brought up his only point in the conversation between the two siblings. “I think that’s worse than having to cook every night. Plus, if you need it, I can help.”

“ _ No _ ,” Sokka said right away, as soon as Zuko got the words out of his mouth. 

“Zuko, you’re amazing,” Katara began her statement. “But cooking is the last thing I would ever let you do. I’d rather have Toph help me.”

Sokka nearly choked on his water when he had heard what she said. Zuko let out a small huff. When Sokka pulled his now empty bottle away from his lips, he still had the smile plastered on his face. 

“I’m gonna go to bed,” Sokka declared as he stood up from the barstool, throwing out the empty plastic bottle. “Only wake me up if the place gets set on fire or something.”

Neither of them said anything as he walked across the front of the drawing-room and into his hall, where the two bedrooms and one bathroom was. During his freshman and sophomore year of college, he had lived in a dorm on campus. Now that his sister was a freshman and attending the same college as him, they were able to share and pay for their own apartment. Thanks to Suki, who had been living there since  _ her  _ freshman year and knew that there would be empty apartments due to departing seniors. 

Sokka was able to convince Katara to let him have the biggest bedroom when they first moved in. The bedroom was probably only a few square feet bigger than the other, but Sokka didn’t care. His main argument when they were arguing over it had been the fact that he was older. It was really his only reasoning as to why he should get the bigger bedroom. It had somewhat reminded him of the time after their mother had died and they moved across town. He also got the bigger bedroom back then. 

Zuko had originally been an enemy of both of them, a high school rivalry. Sokka and Katara didn’t like Zuko and Azula, Zuko and Azula didn’t like Sokka and Katara. Nobody knew why, but everybody knew that they could not have any classes together back then because it caused plenty of problems. During the summer between senior year of high school and freshman year of Zuko and Sokka’s college careers, Sokka and Katara had made up with Zuko. Azula was something they were still working on. 

And now, somehow Zuko and Katara had ended up together. When Sokka first found out, he genuinely thought it had been a joke. It, surprisingly, was not. Apparently they had been talking since Zuko was a sophomore and Katara was a senior. It had become “official” the summer after since Katara had then turned eighteen. It was a small age gap, but it was not the worst from their hometown. One time there was a rumor of a senior and eighth-grader being together that became rather notorious in the town. 

The bed itself had a dark blue comforter on it and lighter colored sheets. Pictures of him, family, and friends lined the walls. His eyes scanned all of the pictures until his eyes fell on one of him and Suki. They had been friends since freshman year, since they were somehow put in most of the same classes together. The exact picture that he was looking at was probably nearly two years old. It seemed crazy that half of his college career was already over, but it was also great that he knew he would be getting his degree soon. He was looking forward to graduating with a degree in astronomy and a minor in physical science. Sokka had always loved space, but after he met Yue, he loved it even more. 

Yue was probably one of the best people he had ever met. But, she was sick. She was terminally ill and there was no chance of her surviving. Sokka knew it when he met her, but he made the best out of the time he had got to spend with her. They had both loved astrology. They talked about it and so much more. She was one of the only people he knew that he could talk in-depth about space with, and he had loved that about her along with many other things. But then, she died. Everybody knew it was coming, but nobody was prepared. Especially not Sokka. At times, he seemed more damaged than her family.  _ Yue would have been a senior now.  _ He thought to himself. Yue was one year older than him, one grade above him. She would have been graduating this year. They would have had the same major and maybe even the same career, but she was sick. And there was no saving her. 

Part of Sokka felt guilty for still thinking about Yue as much as he still did. Especially now that he was finding his interests in someone else. Suki, of all people. And thinking about her was what almost got him hurt earlier that night. Thinking about her would have been what got him killed if Suki hadn’t come out of the closet in time. It was impeccable how the timing worked. 

* * *

The next morning was normal. Nothing happened out of the blue. The face of the man who he had witnessed the death of was on the news. Yet, that didn’t phase him. Sokka had seen many faces of people that he had killed or watched get killed before the morning after on the news. Everytime, he would just fake a sad look and say “damn.” 

Everytime this happened, he was still very surprised that Katara was yet to question anything. It was probably only a matter of time before she figured things out, and Sokka was somewhat scared to see how things would go down after she connected all the dots. 

Sokka was the first one up out of the two siblings. He never ate breakfast, so instead he simply got ready and waited until it was time for him to leave for class. Katara was up within minutes, and she executed her whole morning routine that took nearly forty-five minutes to an hour. She had always taken longer to get ready than him, but either she had started to take more time over the years or he had started to take less. 

When it was around 9:15, he left for his first class of the day. Said class was actually the one he was almost failing, but he somewhat understood what the professor was saying during this particular lesson. Sokka understanding anything in this class was rare, but today he was able to grasp at some of the knowledge being shared with him. The next class was his least favorite but what he was best at; Cosmology. He didn’t have a clue why he was so good at it. 

Everything went per usual as his Fridays usually did, he went to all of his classes, got lunch, and finished the day. The most odd thing up until that point was that he actually saw Suki walking up the stairs to her place. 

“Hey, Su,” Sokka called after her up the stairs. 

Suki turned around, a gentle smile forming on her face when she saw that it was him, “Hey Sokka. How’d Astrophysics go?”

“Horrible, as per usual,” he smirked in response, knowing that Suki was just teasing him. “How did your day go? I’m assuming great since you seem to be perfect at all of your classes.” 

“Actually, my laptop died today in the middle of a seminar,” she responded, glad to prove him wrong. “So then I had to write everything by hand. Also had to use a pen from the person next to me because it feels like all of mine have disappeared into an abyss.” 

“I’m gonna call whatever happened to you today karma,” Sokka continued. “Maybe you deserved it.”

“Really? What did I do to deserve it for?” Suki laughed at his playfulness. He often acted like a child with her, and she didn’t really have any complaints.

“You always laugh when stuff like that happens to me!” he pointed at her. “You deserve it, a hundred per-- shit.”

Sokka’s phone was ringing in his pocket. Zuko was calling him, and there was no telling why.

“Hello?” he said as he picked up his phone. 

“Hey,” Zuko replied on the other end of the line. “I have a really weird question.”

“Alright, what is it?” Sokka shrugged, though Zuko could not see him. 

“Well, first, are you with Suki?” he asked. “It kind of involves both of you.”

“Yeah, I’m with her right now,” Sokka replied, looking to Suki who was looking back at him. They both had the same confused look on their faces. 

“Are you guys alone?” Zuko asked his next follow up. 

“No, but we can be,” Sokka jerked his head to the direction of his apartment. He unlocked it and let the two of them in. “We are now, you’re on speaker.”

“Are you sure no one can hear?” his voice came through the phone’s speakers. 

“Yes, Zuko, no one can hear,” Suki sighed. 

“Okay,” Zuko paused for a moment. “I need you to kill someone for me.”

**Author's Note:**

> okay so hopefully that wasnt too bad. also if there are any spelling or grammar errors im sorry. for some reason my grammarly on my pc is currently not working.


End file.
